The Most Lethal
by VicPin
Summary: :Translation of a fic of mine:Crossover ACx¿?: "The kid was the Devil himself... His fight skill were superior... He was something more that a noisy reporter... He was an Assassin"


**_Hi there, people! Ok... This oneshot is a translation of a fic of mine that I wrote a few days ago on my mother tongue, the Spanish. And... There's an special guest overhere. :-). This one was inspired on the new Assassin's Creed's game trailer XD._**

**_I hope you like it... And by the way, the guest and Assassin's Creed are not mine. They belong to their respective owners._**

**_Hugs!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**The most lethal.**

It was a rainy night in a mansion located Brussels' outside. A group of twenty Templars were gathered around a table in the light of the candles; everybody were discussing over the present problem that virtually made them feel cornered to say enough.

One of them, who was sitting at the tip, listened to all the arguments of the Order's companions. Raising his hand in demand for silence, he arose and rebuked them:

- You give me a lot of penalty, gentlemen! Penalty and shame because of your very stupid attitude. Now, how it is that with all the resources that you had have available have not been so able to cope with that boy? A simple boy!

- With all due respect, master Lovelace - interrupted a man of burly half bald, aquiline nose and with a monocle on his right eye-, that "simple boy", as you calling him, is something more than just a kid...

Everyone, including the teacher, stayed silent while the Monocle man continued:

- I also had underestimated the kid from the moment that he became my enemy. I thought he was a simple nosy reporter who likes to get into trouble and succeed them with the help of his pet and his sailor friend... But no, gentlemen! No... That kid is something more than that.

Serving himself with some nervousness a little brandy in his glass, he added:

- This kid is the Devil in person. Is a demon dress of man... A demon that moves in the shadows like these were his allies and hide among the crowds with a facade as simple as any other and act as the person most sweeter in the world...

He drank a little of brandy and, sighing, added:

- His fighting skills are practically higher. Of course, he can hit and leave you unconscious as always, but that is not all: he can seize any object, even a bottle or a cane, and turns it into a deadly weapon. And when I say this, it is not because I've imagined it... But because I have seen with my own eyes how toppled the men one by one, sometimes two or four... All of them with their lives skewed at an unexpected rate. Once he locates his objective... He has no chance to live and tell about it.

Several were overwhelmed as the monocle man continued:

- You will think that he is a simple reporter that can be silenced buying major newspapers which published articles... But I can tell and inform you, gentlemen, that this guy is more than a simple reporter...

With work, the man drank the rest of his brandy and concluded:

- Tintin is, without a doubt, an Assassin... And the most deadly.

The man rose slowly... And fell of face down against the table.

Everybody stood up and fell terrified when they saw that the man had a stick of plated handle buried with a true viciously on his back.

- Look! - one of them exclaimed pointing upwards.

Men hoisted their looks. Their faces began to deform to horror after of seen in a window located atop a man with white clothes with a hood that was partially covering his face; around his waist he wore a thick red belt whose buckle was a badge of freemasonical shape, and his feet wore a black boots knee high. His hands held up both arms; the right side had a small dagger - scimitar and left side a Smith and Wesson caliber. 38.

They didn't hesitate to flee because they realized that the man came by them, but this the name one simply whistled... And the great hall's doors opened wide giving entrance to a group of ten men dressed in white, red and Brown, everybody armed to the teeth.

A sound ended up making feel a chill on the Templar group: The sound of the man in the window's hidden blade coming out of his bracelet.

With a small smile, it gave a jump... And, in a few minutes, the life of Reginald Lovelace, businessman and Master Templar, had been skewed by the hand of whom less had imagined others...

- No survivors - said the man, who had left his face exposed.

- Yes, sir - replied his companion while he pulled his hidden blade.

The male then left the great hall with an abnormal calm, leaving behind a massacre decorated with sounds of bullets, shouts and screams from the Templars.

That carnage was just the beginning of a new battle in a war supported by centuries...

A war about that Valentine "Tintin" Léroux Ynigov was more than aware. Anyway, he was an Assassin...

And, no doubt, the most lethal.


End file.
